Traditional Wolf Culture
This Wolf Culture is regarded as the "traditional" Wolf Culture. That is, it is the traditional wolf Culture of FeralRealms, founded in the first age. This Culture is the staple culture of the Wolf Republic . Foundation of Traditional Wolf Culture The Traditional Wolf Culture is a culture deeply invested in the past history of the first age, particularly, the first great war. Early-First Age wolves were banded together under a small and underdeveloped Pack system for a series of years, being hunted by their Vampiric enemies until order came in the form of newly appointed Co-Alphas, Darkpaw and Darkpelt (Known Moonpack aliases). Darkpaw and Darkpelt began the first standardization of Wolf names, military styles, and Cultural aspects of early wolf society. These traditions were carried on in the form of the First Wolven Empire of the first age, and eventually a few packs after it's collapse. It is practiced today by the Wolf Republic. Religion Traditional Wolf Culture is built on the foundation of action in life. It is believed that, based on a wolf's actions and service to his kin, his pack, and his ancestors in moonpack, he earns his place as a member of Moonpack, whether as high as Alpha, or as lowly as Omega, this is only decided by the Wolf's actions in life. Once passed on in this world, the Wolves of Traditional Wolf Culture ascend to the Heavens, serving with their Ancestors to guide and instill wisdom in their living ancestors for the sake of Wolvenkind. Moonpack itself, is the spiritual group of Wolves that exist in the sky and guide every wolf. It is believed that Moonpack Wolves walk amongst us in hidden forms, watching our moves and actions, and intervening when they see fit. As of the Second Era only one MoonPack wolf has been spotted; believed to have been Darkpaw himself. Moonpack Wolves are responsible for the Prophecies in the Realms, how they deliver these messages and where they get the premise for them, not even the developers of the maps know. Although MoonPack's operations are run in secret, several things are known about them: # Their Alpha is Darkpaw, Father of Blackpaw, it is unknown if Darkpelt plays a role in MoonPack Operations # They have entered packs and watched their actions through alts (unconfirmed). # They have capabilities of magic/ghosts, prompting the idea that ALL Moonpack Wolves are, in fact, dead. OOC MoonPack is a group of players (some new members of FeralRealms, some long retired) that operate in cooperation with Map Leaders and specific figures in society to twist and turn the fate of the Realms. They communicate outside of FeralRealms, though it is actually unknown how. I (Developer) don't really want to know, it keeps the suspense and mystery alive. Customs Outside of their Religion, the Traditional Wolves have a secure set of beliefs that they follow, The Mandate of Traditional Wolf customs and operations is the Wolf Code, which is the main code of conduct within The Wolf Republic. This Code, written first in the First Age, then amended and extended by Alex Realms, BettaWolf, and other major First Age Leaders at the beginning of the Wolf Council, encompasses a belief in Honor, Dignity, and Loyalty to one's pack and ancestry. The First Article of the Wolf Code is Copied Below, and is the Traditional Code followed by the Earliest of Wolves. Protect the territory Protect the pack Protect the young Protect yourself Serve the pack And only the pack Conquer the arrogant Spare the wise Howl to the moon But never alone Honor the moon And those who have gone before it Honor the Alpha Honor the Pack Honor the code Naming System Traditional Wolf Culture mandates that each wolf have their own Traditional Name, in these newer ages these names are sometimes only used during ceremonies and at religious gatherings, but they are nonetheless held by every wolf following traditional wolf cultures. These names are based off of the Generation and Gender of the wolf, making it easy to track lineages of wolves. Prefix name The prefix name is the first word-part of the name (i.e. black in BlackPaw). The first name indicates which line the current wolf comes from. Each color has it's own line. Also, the first name indicates which GENERATION of that particular line (Black is 2nd generation first line). The Lineages and Prefix names are as follow, by Lineage: First Line (Descendants of Dark Paw Only) The First Line consists of those Direct descendants of Darkpaw and Darkpelt. These wolves are blessed with the Power of the First Line by moonpack, giving them unique and distinguishable features, and linking them to MoonPack stronger than those of other wolves. These wolves often have served at the head of Wolf Movements, and notable figures such as Alex Realms (Blackpaw), Jacob Blackforest (Blackforest), Eli Realms (Midnightpelt), and Balto Realms (Midnightpaw) are among the wolves of the First Line. Unlike most lines, the wolves of the first line do not have a designated color or affinity, but each have their own individual color to identify them, whether or not this color corresponds with the assigned line is merely coincidental. 1.Dark 2.Black 3.Midnight 4.Shadow 5. Onyx Second Line (Descendants of Meta) The Second Line, sometimes known as the Ultra-Gray Line, share powers given by Moonpack as well to help serve as a balance in the lives of wolf kind. Usually they are identified by having grayish colored pelts and slightly less stronger abilities as the First Line. Most of the Second Line have or do specialize in assassination. Some known members are Meta Ghost (Meta) and Draconian (Hazecloud). 1.Phantom 2.Gray 3.Ghost 4.Haze Last Line (Descendants of Luna) The Last Line comes from being known as the final bloodline to be blessed by Moonpack with special abilities. The founder of the bloodline, a female albino, Luna was said to be granted with the closest ties to Moonpack despite her have been a loner and having no known origin. Some believe she was an ill chosen sacrifice. But it is known that the Last Line relatives to have one of two appearances. An albino, white with red eyes like Luna, or to have no specialization. But it is believed that albino wolves have more stronger Last Line powers than the others. Known Last Line descendants are Spiritfeather and Glow Grove (Soulpaw). 1.Luna 2.Spirit 3.Soul 4.Life 5.Breath Black Line (any black wolf not in the first line) ' The Black Line is Blessed by Moonpack with Affinity for Leadership. The Black line, closely related to the First Line, consist of wolves who are quick to take action and work best under extreme pressure. 1. Moon 2. Night 3. Nightmare 4. Silver 5. Dream '''Red Line ' The Red Line is blessed by Moonpack with the Affinity for War, they are the most ferocious and downright savage wolves of all the lines. Their notable figures have made up some of the greatest Warlords that the Realms has ever seen. They are quick to take offence, and are always the first to attack. To enemies, they are often regarded as Bloodthirsty, or having Bloodlust. 1. War 2. Red 3. Blood 4. Dragon 'Blue line (this includes teal) The blue line has gone from water to ice over time, so younger blue wolves are lighter blue ' The Blue Line is blessed by Moonpack with the Affinity for Water magics, and are "fluid". These wolves not only can help bring life to the land with the help of water or ice magics (but never combatively), but are amongst the greatest reasoners within the lines. The Blue line is most commonly used as a pack's diplomatic speaker. They are well thought, well spoken, and kindhearted. Not always the best warriors, the Blue Line is nonetheless essential for Pack Life. 1. Water 2. Blue 3. Ocean 4. Rain 5. Ice 6. Frost 'Green Line ' The Green Line is blessed by MoonPack with the affinity for Nature. They are givers of life, and are prime herb healers and gathers. Their patron wolf is the Nature Wolf, one of the few wolves gifted with true powers from MoonPack, the current Nature Wolf has yet to be found, as the previous Nature Wolf has disappeared. 1. Forest 2. Green 4. Leaf 5. Grass '''Purple Line The Purple line, perhaps one of the Darkest lines of them all, was blessed by Moonpack (and believed to be outside sources) with an affinity for Dark Magics. These wolves are ritualistic, and often very solitary in their dark worships and incantations. Purple wolves were among the first to propose blood sacrifices to MoonPack. It is rumored that the Gloam has some influence over the Purple Line. 1. Magic 2. Purple 3. Twilight 'Brown Line ' Likely the most populated of the Lines, and sometimes regarded as the most "basic" of lines by their brethren, the Browns Line has been gifted with the Affinity for Survivability. Among the best Hunters, Fishermen, Fighters, and Scouts, the Brown line is at one with the forest. Browns are witty, often skinnier than most of their counterparts, and have been known to survive on scouting trips with little food or water for weeks longer than any of their kin could. 1. Oak 2. Brown 3. Bark 4. Pine 5. Root 6. Wood 'Orange Line (includes yellow) ' A Very close relative to the Red Line, it is debated among the Reds and Oranges whether or not the Orange line is even its own separate line. The Orange Line is Blessed with the Affinity for Bravery. Sometimes gifted with fire capabilities, the Oranges are brash and sometimes condescending. They are notorious for spitting insults and curses at their enemies, even when fighting. Even so, they are undeniably loyal and are never afraid to back down from a fight. 1. Fire 2. Orange 3. Burn 4. Lava 5. Sun 'Pink Line ' Very scarce among wolfkind, and often overlooked by the other lines, the Pink line is gifted by MoonPack the Affinity for Kindness. The primary caretakers, healers, and mothers of the pack, the Pink line, though not always outspoken as some of their kin, are the essential heart of kindness that every pack needs. They can be found likely at the back of a group, whispering amongst their own, caring for the young, and always giving a warm smile to those who they care for. 1. Flower 2. Pink 3. Lilly 4. Daisy 'White Line ' Originally, it was believed that as all wolves grew old, they began to form the majority of the White Line until death, until the first White wolf was found in snowhill. White Wolves have the affinity for Wisdom, and are amongst the greatest of Wolf Scholars and battle Tacticians. Condescending, and sometimes snobbish, these wolves have served as advisors for all wolf leaders for the majority of wolf history. 1. Light 2. White 3. Cloud 4. Moon NOTE: some lines have more generations than others, this is because some lines came into existence before others. Brown and Black are older than most lines. 2. Suffix Name: The suffix name is the second part of a wolf's name (i.e. Paw in BlackPaw). This is chosen by the wolf. Typical Suffix Names: 1. Paw 2. Pelt 3. Claw 4. Forest 5. Fur 6. Tail Traditional Wolven names are selected at the birth of the child, and as more generations are added, the general consensus of the Wolf community creates new names to old lineages, adding them on as newer and newer generations are formed. Religions Sites There are two Major Religious sites in FeralRealms that are of importance to Traditional Wolf Culture, and they are as follows: Moonpool The Moonpool is the place of worship that all wolves go to worship their ancestors (it is also shared with Warriorcats). In the Moonpool, it is believed that Darkpaw and Darkpelt were spared by MoonPack and granted the Power of the First Line, healing them completely and giving them a divine link to their ancestors. The Pool does have unique magical properties within it, though water taken from the pool loses it's magical touch. This is often the place of worship, sacrifice, and general peace giving between wolves. The Grave of Darkpaw and Darkpelt This is the resting place of the two first great wolf leaders, Darkpaw and Darkpelt, located in the very back of Blackspore. This is considered a contact point to MoonPack directly for some wolves.Category:Cultures